


Entropy

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: The Darkness, The Darkness (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new story of The Darkness is going to begin with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

0.

_Another pathetic lifeform_, it thinks, feeling the sensations in the unconscious body as he grows and is born. Another chance for manipulation, for achievement, for chaos, for darkness. Another chance to move the Earth and the universe along the correct path.

It loves new beginnings; all that potential for entropy.

5.

It watches, not able to interact yet, as its new host -- _Jackie Estacado_ \-- sees his parents die and is taken to an orphanage. It likes the idea of an orphanage. Children always create a beautiful, unthinking and cruel darkness. Children who are miserable and trapped together, it thinks, should be even more fun.

6.

There is someone new at the orphanage. It is both delighted and wary. Jackie cannot seem to take his eyes of her, which is good. It likes the idea of Jackie starting early. It means when the time comes and the true awakening happens, Jackie will be more susceptible. It likes susceptible hosts. They are more fun to play with. But the girl, Jenny, is bright in ways that it does not like. It knows any wielders on site, and Jenny is not part of the Angelus, or even the Witchblade, but there is something a touch of light about her that dims the darkness it craves.

It makes him wary of her and it knows that eventually something will have to be done. Something about her. But that can wait. If it is patient - and it has all the time in the universe - something may be done about Jenny for him.   
It knows other forces, human forces, are moving toward Jackie. This pleases it.

9.

When Jackie is nine, someone comes for him. Frankie Franchetti. It probes, pushing the extent of its influence out of bounds for Jackie's age, because it wants to know if Franchetti is connected to the forces in the dark it can feel moving.

It is delighted with what it finds. Franchetti is the head of the Franchetti mob family. The perfect place for Jackie to grow and learn. First, human chaos. Then the savage and beautiful inhuman chaos that Jackie will be able to inflict when he grows.

Jenny, growing brighter every year in a way it despises, tells Jackie not to go. When Jackie leaves, she tells him to call, to stay in touch. It almost hopes she does. It would be so _just_ if the next host burst out of her body, out of that bright, glowing, growing body Jackie likes so much.

14.

"Not like that, like _this_," the woman says, moving Jackie's hips so that he can please her better. It loves the feeling of this, every time, and in every body. There is nothing more human or messier than sex. And Jackie is learning this for the first time.

It would laugh, if it could, at the ridiculousness of this. Jackie spreading his seed to a policewoman. In a police station. During an interrogation about a shooting. A shooting Jackie did. This is one of the best hosts it has had in _decades_, since the war at least.

"Faster, kid," the woman urges, bucking her hips. Jackie just grunts in reply and does what he is told.

16.

Jenny is still at the orphanage, still as bright as ever. It wonders what she would be like if she had been raised by parents who loved and cared for her. Probably disgustingly light. The thought makes it twitch and long for the lights to explode, for dark tentacles, and voracious teeth.

Jackie is using all the expertise he has learned on her. It wonders if maybe this manipulation will dim her.   
It thinks probably not.

Love. So foul.

18.

Franchetti sends Jackie on his first solo hit. It feels like a proud parent as Jackie chooses his guns, stalks the victim and feels no remorse. Someone prompted Franchetti to take Jackie, to adopt him, and whatever dark power pressed him has created a beautiful tool for its use.

When Jackie goes back, triumphant, he finds that the Franchetti in charge is no longer Don Frank. The new Don is Paulie Franchetti.

It laughs and howls in the back recesses of Jackie's mind, in his blood, waiting. This will be good for its tool, to see how he handles this change.

The king is dead. Long live the king.

19.

Things are rapidly moving. Jackie hates Paulie. Paulie fears Jackie. It is almost worried that Jackie will die before awakening or providing it with a new host. It wants to push things along, force Jackie's seed to take in some woman, but its earlier interference has cost it the chance. All it can do is wait.  
Paulie sends Jackie on dangerous hits. Nothing so obvious that any of the remaining loyal Franchettis could object to the way he treats a fellow loyalist, but just dangerous enough that Jackie is at risk and it would not be unusual if he had died.

It knows that eventually Jackie will kill Paulie. Jackie is a good boy; he takes revenge and vengeance seriously. It likes that quality in a host.

20.

Jackie helps Jenny move again. She is still luminous and it hates the way they laugh together as they set up her new apartment. She asked him to move in with her and it was glad Jackie turned her down. It was less than pleased with his host's internal reasoning: "I don't want to put her at risk." Outwardly, he tells Jenny it is because he cannot leave his aunt yet. Jenny looks simultaneously happy and unhappy. It thinks the expression makes her look constipated.

_Soon,_ it thinks. Soon my time comes. Soon the chaos comes. Soon I will use this host and the world will change from it.

It likes soothing thoughts. It waits, and waits, each day going by in silent anticipation.

21.

The day is here. It is pleased, even through the cake and the party Jenny is bound to have ready. It is even more pleased when Paulie sends him out on a hit.

It knows that there is more going on here.

It can _smell_ the death in the air.

The new story of The Darkness is going to begin with a bang.


End file.
